If Only
by Lucy Dreyar
Summary: Mikan lost her boyfriend in an accadent but his voice travels with her until she finds herself. Whatever that means. But oh she finds out and since Romeo, Mikan's dead boyfriend, wont tell her what it means so she finds out the hard way. If only it didn't have to be so hard.


¨Mikan!¨

Pause...

¨Mikan!¨

Pause...

¨MIKAN!¨

From downstairs Mikans Grandpa heard the BANG of a live organism hitting the floor. He rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

¨Oh, here we go again...3-2-¨ a brunette bounced off the last step of the stairs.¨1¨ Grandpa said and Mikan sat at a stool up to the counter.¨Hurry up and eat or your going to be late.¨

¨Late for what?¨ Mikan asked with real curiosity.

¨...school...¨

...

¨AHHHHH¨ Mikan said rushing to eat then went upstairs to get on her uniform and brush her hair and put it in it regular pigtails. She looked at the clock worried of the time. ¨AHHHHH, 7:15 I ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!¨ _**she**_ rushed downstairs grabbed her bag as she shut her bedroom door. Snatched the bag of food out of her Grandpas hand as he was holding it out for her.¨Bye Grandpa. I love you!¨

**Time skip: Lunch...Mikans P.O.V.**

Sakura, my best friend, sat down next to me.

¨Mikan get your face out of your food and read the new chapter of my book!¨Sakura ordered my playfully. She wanted to be a writer when she grows up. She's my straight A best friend. I grabbed the green note book and started reading.

** The morning sun rose and grew into the sky creating a beautiful autumn sunrise. Anna rose groggily from her bed after a long night of much needed sleep.**

**Only seconds later did her father slowly creep into her bedroom and tapped her back, well a little more hit to the tap. **

**¨AAHHH, DAD IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!¨ **

**¨O MY GOD SOMEONE HELP MY ONLY DAUGHTERS GONNA KILL ME WHEN I WAS JUST GIVING HER A CAKE FOR HER BIRTHDAY!¨ **

**¨Oh shut up old man give me the cake so I can wish you dead,¨I whispered to him. **

I didn't need to read on I had a feeling on how it ended she's written the same story multiple times before just with different characters.

There was a big BOOM and people started to crowd around something so we got up and walked over to the crowd to see what was going on. Romeo my boyfriend had fallen from the second story balcony and had blood seeping from his head.

¨ROMEO!¨I CRIED

¨Right here!¨ said Romeo...Wait Romeo?

¨OMG IM TALKING TO HIS GHOST!¨

¨No that's a hologram,¨ Romeo said. I went in for a hug but went right through him. ¨JK he's dead. Bye,¨ he said and vanished. everyone was silent. The only sound that was heard was my sobs.

_He's dead. He's gone. Why? What am I going to do? If he's gone how am I going to be ok? I was a mess before I met him. I'll go back to being complete shit. Nothing. Useless. Dense. Idiotic._

_**No you were just helpless.**_

_That to...(relization) Wait what?_

**_I didn't get to say goodbye but I got the chance to stay longer than I thought I would_**

_How much longer?_

**_I stay until you find yourself again._**

_What does that mean?_

**_You'll find out soon enough. Do you trust me?_**

_Absolutely._

**_Good because if you really do you'll believe me._**

_We'll talk later on the matter at hand but for now I have a FUNERAL to get ready for._

**_Hmph I guess my dead self is more important._**

**A few days later at the funeral**

I didn't pay attention at the funeral i was staring off into space until I got call up on the stage to say farewell. I walked up on stage with a few flash cards I prepared.

¨I'm not very good at goodbyes nor am I good at speeches. But today is an exception. Today is the day I will stop crying myself to sleep because today i say goodbye and I mean it. When I first met him we ran into each other at the entrance exam. My clumsyness saved me that day. I tripped and fell and dropped everything I had in my hands he came over and said and i quote, 'ehats what happens when you're as stupid as you. Heres let me help you' He called one of his friends over to grab my stuff as he picked me up said his name and carried me bridle style to the infirmary. Only later i found out he was trying to see if I had issues. But somehow we fell in love and became a couple. I, not so much him, thought about marriage. He wasn't into marriage but I had my entire life planned out with him. Him dying was not planned. So I say now I love him and will never stop loving him. He was planned just not like this. Romeo, I love you no matter what.¨ and with that i walked off stage and sat back down in my seat.

**_Nice, couldn't have said it better myself._**

_Romeo you're a dork._


End file.
